


Then There Was Just Light And They Were Gone

by Thallium665



Series: Then There Was Just Light And They Were Gone [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Diversion (kind of?), Borrowing DC setting, Darkseid Wins, F/F, F/M, First Fanfiction, I wanted to write my own superheroes, Justice League Deaths, Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thallium665/pseuds/Thallium665
Summary: In the carnage of his latest invasion of the planet Earth, the Justice League and heroes across the world faces off with their ultimate enemy Darkseid and his forces. Just as victory is at hand, the Lord of Apokolips fights off the likes of the Seven Founders and unleashes a great power that erupts from his hands. First there was a loud explosion, then there was just light and they were gone.
Series: Then There Was Just Light And They Were Gone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Then There Was Just Light And They Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, but I've always read a lot of it. This is a scenario that I've always wanted to write about and, honestly, is just an excuse for me to make my superheroes.
> 
> I wrote a similar story on here a long time ago, but I lost the information for that account, so in the off-hand that this seems familiar, I'm just rewriting a story from a different account.
> 
> I do not own the properties to any characters affiliated with DC comics.

A woman hunkers down with her children in the living room of her apartment, holding both of them close to her chest. The room is dark, lights turned off. The only artificial light was the muted TV put on the Metropolis Channel 7 News, the screen flashing with updates and closed captioning. Her knuckles turn a pale white, quivering holding the revolver pistol her husband had around for safety. A loud explosion booms in the background, lightening her the backdrop of her window shades a fiery orange, she flicks the pistol from the door to the source of the distance. sound. She feels a hand clench around the loose clothing on her back. Her daughter, Mary, looks up to her.

"Mom. I-Is Dad coming home soon?" her Mary whispers. "Is-Is he still out there?"

Her son, Shawn, looks up at her too, begging for an answer. 

"Your Dad will be back soon. I-I promise." She whispers back, switching her eyes back to the muted TV screen, reading over the newscaster's silenced report.

The news rolls main title reflects _JUSTICE LEAGUE FIGHTING ALIEN INVASION_.

The woman on the screen has dark hair and violet-black eyes, dressed in a torn reporter's outfit. The orientation of the TV screen indicates that it looks like the reporter is holding her phone in selfie mode, as she hides behind an alley wall. The angle she's holding it, displays the background image of a large stony Titan adorned with dark armor strolling through the Metropolis Fountain Park. The stony Titan walks smoothly with one hand behind his back and the other holding a tiny shining white block between his pointer finger and thumb. 

_LANE: DARKSEID HAS BEEN REPORTED WALKING THROUGH THE CITY AND STOPPED AT THE METROPOLIS FOUNTAIN PARK. SEVERAL HEROES HAVE ATTEMPTED TO STOP HIM ALREADY, BUT WERE FOUGHT OFF BY HIS PARADEMONS._

Then, as the Titan stops in his tracks and straightens his back, a blur of blue and red bashes into him. However, the blue juggernaut is launched back and Superman, the Defender of Metropolis, is buckled onto his knees as he slides back, crashing into a nearby statue modeled after him.

Lois Lane the Reporter quietly rushes from her coverage in the alley way behind an abandoned car in the street, raising her phone to show the rest of the fight between the Man of Steel and the Titan. 

The Titan opens his mouth, looking almost amused. Several words are said, but are inaudible to hear. 

Regardless, several dark projectiles launch themselves into the Titans chest and explode. The small explosion does nothing to effect the Titan, except irritate him for a couple of seconds. However, within that time period, a green train drops itself on the Titan and Superman rushes forward for a right hook. The train distracts the Titan and the Man of Steel's right hook jabs the Titan in the ribs. Taking a single step back and wrapping his hand around the tiny shining, white block, the Titan buckles, as a flurry of another blur - red this time- smacks into his back. Dropping to his left knee, the Titan wraps his other hand over his clenched one, almost cradling it. As he curls over his clasped hands, the Titan shrugs off a frontal attack from a muscular man wearing ocean-themed armor, as the ocean warrior lunges a trident with his corral-plated armor, but is pulled back by green over-extended arms belonging to a levitating emerald-skinned alien nearby as black lasers emerge from the Titan's eyes. The lasers jut in a different direction to following the ocean warrior, but a woman strapped in greco-roman armor jumps on the shoulders of the Titan, slashing a mighty sword across his eyes before they could incinerate her allies.

The Titan jumps to his feet, eyes bleeding a dark color, knocking the woman off. He roars out in retaliation, but his hands never leave each other's grasps. Straightening his back, the Titan places one of his hands behind his back and raises the other above his head, the tiny shining white block pinched between his fingers. As the Seven Heroes charge at the Titan, his fingers tighten until they break the tiny shining white block into nothing. A white pulse spreads from his hands.

The woman is taken back as a blinding white light bursts through the blinds of her windows, a large shock wave rattles her home. She clenches her children tightly, fearing that if she lets go, she'll lose them. Because all she sees, even as she closes her eyes, is a blinding white light.


End file.
